


Back From the Dead

by shadowlancer_95



Series: Thor 3 ramblings [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Choosing not to tag for fear of spoiling the story, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Thor, Thor Ragnarok SPOILERS, butchering of magical terms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlancer_95/pseuds/shadowlancer_95
Summary: Thor had fought against his brother, and now he fought against his sister. He never thought he'd fight them both at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this monster pretty much was supposed to be a one-shot but will now be a two-shot and is really just an excuse for me to hurt Loki as much as I can. Also, one thing I had an issue with in the movie is that when Thor assumes that Loki faked his death (again), Loki never really said anything. To me, I think that what happened in TDW was very much real, and that Loki died on Svartalfheim (I'm never gonna forget that Thor left his brother's body behind =.=). This fic basically started off as a combination of wanting to explore Hela's 'goddess of death' powers as well as the reason as to how Loki could survive a run through. (Again, he looked surprised enough when the Kursed stabbed him that I really don't think it was faked)
> 
> Also, they never mentioned explicitly what the Valkyrie's name was and I'm not calling her Scrapper142 so I just used Brunnhilde, according to the tags.
> 
> Also, title taken from a Skillet song of the same name
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the story, I hope I can get the second chapter up soon but it depends on my work.
> 
> Disiclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Thor or Loki for that matter as much as I wish I did
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :)

Thor grunted when Hela slammed her elbow into his back, but couldn’t stop the exhausted smile that spread across his face. The two of them watched the spaceship hover near the Bifrost, the people of Asgard clambering up the ship hurriedly, while the undead army pressed in on both sides - being held back by brave warriors. Thor watched Loki guide the Asgardians onto the ship, his brother’s horns gleaming in the sunlight as he strode through the throng of people confidently, reaching the edge of the group where half of the undead army had assembled. Thor grinned tiredly, a major part of him hoped that his words had gotten through to the god of mischief, but a small part of him – the part that had been betrayed over and _over_ again, the part that had been stabbed by his brother (both figuratively and literally) – had believed that he would never see Loki again. To see his brother, coming to Asgard’s aid when they needed it most, was heartening. It made his heart light even though he knew that he was probably going to die soon enough. With the goddess of death (literally Death) at his back, he knew that the element she represented would find him sooner rather than later. Thor only hoped that he had stalled Hela long enough for the Asgardians to get away safely.

Above him, Hela hissed, her eyes glaring at the escaping crowd angrily. Thor grunted as she squeezed his neck tighter, pulling him back and slamming him into the balcony again. Small chunks of rock fell to the ground at her harsh treatment, and Thor groaned, feeling each wound throb with agony. He gritted his teeth as Hela dug her nails into his neck, wishing he had the strength to overthrow her.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I am the goddess of _death_.” She snarled, tightening her grip even further, “Those who die will pass through my realm, they will be in my power should I but _wish_ it.”

Thor frowned, confused as to where she was going with this. In a split-second Hela yanked him backwards and turned him around, slamming him back into balcony. Before he could use the change in position to his advantage, she drove twin daggers on either side of his arms, pinning him against the balcony. The hand on his neck pushed him back into the balcony railings, the hard stone digging into his back.

Hela grinned savagely at the sight of his obvious confusion. She dragged a finger down the side of his cheek, her nails scraping the skin on the way, “My _other_ little brother,” She crooned, making Thor’s heart skip a beat as the realization started to dawn, “The one who stood by you when _dear_ Father died.”

“No.” Thor whispered, disbelief colouring his voice.

The grin on Hela’s face just grew wider, “I recognize _him_.” She stepped back and summoned her portal.

Thor struggled against his bonds, the daggers lighting up with enchantments. His muscles strained with the effort to break free, the sharp edges of the daggers cutting into his forearms, “No – Hela _no_!” He shouted, his tiredness gone completely. “No – leave him alone! _Leave my brother alone_!” He roared, but Hela just grinned and sank into the darkness, the portal vanishing after her.

Thor panted, staring at the spot where Hela had disappeared. “No,” he whispered, “No, not Loki. Not my brother – not again, _please_.”

He tilted his head back to the sky, “ _Please_!” He screamed, “Hela it’s _me_ you want!”

Thor struggled some more, trying to fight back the exhaustion he could feel setting in. He was getting desperate, Hela could be on the bridge by now, and with what she had said about Loki... Thor didn’t understand it fully, but he understood enough to know that Loki was in danger. The god of thunder groaned in frustration, feeling Hela’s magic imbued in the daggers she pinned him down with, wondering if this was cosmic payback for all the times he had made fun of Loki's _seidr_. Falling back defeatedly, Thor tilted his head skywards, his single remaining eye filling with tears.

“Father...” Thor murmured, “Help me, _please_.”

Between one blink and the next, he found himself back in the fields of Norway, Odin standing near the cliff edge. If it weren’t for the fact that he could feel the aching hole where his eye used to be, along with the multitude of wounds that Hela had dealt to him, Thor would’ve thought that everything since Hela appeared on that cliff had been nothing but a horrifying vision. Thor stumbled a few steps closer to Odin, then sank to his knees, his fists clenching around the tall blades of grass.

“Father –” He choked, his grief not yet fully processed, “Father I don’t know what to do. Hela is too strong, I need your help, _please_. I can’t do it without my hammer, I don’t know how to _stop_ her.”

Odin gave him a tiny, amused smile, “Are you Thor, the god of hammers?”

Thor stared at him, baffled, “My powers –”

“Were never born from Mjolnir to begin with.” Odin interrupted, “The hammer was nothing more than a tool, a weapon to focus your powers.” The old king’s lone eye softened, “Your powers are from _you_ my son.”

Thor stared up at his father, “Hela has gone after Loki.” He blurted out, unable to stop the words, “I brought – I told Loki to come to Asgard, I brought him _here_ and now Hela has gone after him –”

Odin sighed, turning back to face the sea, a breeze ruffling his long hair, “There is a lesson you must learn my son: you cannot save everyone.”

Thor felt his blood run cold. “ _No_ ,” he growled, pushing himself to his feet, anger surging through him, “No. I refuse to believe that. Loki is _my_ brother, no matter what he has done, no matter who he has become, he is my brother and I cannot –” He faltered slightly, his throat clamming up, the grief he’d felt when he held Loki in his arms as he died hitting him full force, “I cannot let him die. Not again.”

Odin smiled at him, and Thor blinked back to Asgard, the palace’s spirals staring back at him. He reached deep down, into the well that tugged at him every time he used Mjolnir, and _pulled_.

Odin’s whispered words went unheard by him.

_(Sometimes you have to let them save themselves.)_

Power washed over his entire being and Thor roared, the skies lighting up in concert with him. With a burst of lightning he shredded Hela’s spell, pulling his arms free of the daggers. Thor growled and turned to face bridge, his eye glowing white with power. Crouching, Thor launched himself into the air, feeling the same weightlessness that carried him every time he spun Mjolnir, his element crackling dangerously around him. He snarled as he approached the bridge, the undead army clambering up over each other in an attempt to reach him. Thor raised a fist, lightning splitting the air in response to his summons. He dove downwards, driving a lightning-covered fist into the horde of undead. The pile of soldiers exploded into chunks of armor and bone with the sheer power that he plowed into them, bolts of lightning striking each soldier with deadly accuracy.

“Loki!” Thor shouted, trying to get a glimpse of his brother.

He punched an undead soldier hard, sending it flying into its brethrens behind, the skeletons crumbling into bone fragments. Thor caught the strike of a sword on his vambraces. He reached out, closing his hand around the hilt of the sword. He yanked hard, bringing his knee upwards into where the gut of the undead soldier was meant to be. The sword he relieved from the soldier sliced through the skeleton’s neck, separating the skull from the rest of the body. He stole another sword the same way, driving the blades in between their ribs, slashing them to pieces. He gave none of them a second glance, desperately still looking for his brother.

“Loki!” He shouted louder, snarling in frustration as he kicked aside two more undead, lightning destroying another five around him with barely a thought. “Loki answer me!”

Along with the adrenaline, fear crept up like a slow poison. Thor couldn’t help but wonder if he was already too late, if Hela had already gotten to Loki and he was lying somewhere on the bridge, body broken and dead.

A flash of golden caught his eye and Thor turned hopefully. Through the sea of undead swarming about him, he caught a glimpse of two curved horns – _Loki’s_ horns.

Thor grinned in relief and barreled his way through the army, raining destruction on his enemies like the storm he was famous for. He growled and slammed the hilt of one sword into the face of an undead, the other one slicing through the skeleton’s spine. Lightning danced on his blade, adding an extra boost of power into his hits.

“Loki!” he called, seeing his brother’s head turn in search of his voice even as he fought off the undead surrounding him.

Thor pushed through the horde, more lightning striking the undead around him in response to his irritation.

“ _Loki_!”

Loki turned to face him with a confused look on his face, bone and armour fragments littered around his feet as Thor truimphantly burst through the final barrier of undead soldiers.

 

Just in time to watch as Hela wound her arm around Loki’s neck and drove her sword straight through his heart.

 

Thor stumbled to a stop, his eyes widening in horror. He watched Loki jerk as the blade slid cleanly through him, his brother’s eyes falling downwards to the blade protruding from his chest. He watched as Loki’s mouth fell open in an ‘o’, the look of confusion still plastered on his face. He watched as Hela grinned darkly from behind Loki, twisting the blade deeper through him. He watched as Loki’s face contorted with pain, a hand raised slightly to hover around the blade protruding from his chest. He _watched_ as Loki’s eyes burned with determination as he flipped the daggers in his hands around, lit them with green fire and drove them backwards, sliding both daggers between Hela’s ribs on either side.

He watched all this in disbelief as Hela screeched in pain and with a burst of magic, threw Loki forward, yanking the sword out in one smooth motion.

“ _No_!” Thor howled, dropping his swords and lunged forward, catching his brother just as he dropped to his knees. Thor _screamed_ , the biggest bolt of lightning he had ever summoned exploding against Hela’s injured form, the goddess sent flying backwards.

Thor sank to the ground, his brother’s prone form collapsing with him. He didn’t notice as Heimdall and Valkyrie stood around him, sharing a look between them as they guarded their princes.

“Loki – no.” Thor sobbed, clutching his brother desperately, “No – stop your tricks brother. You can’t –” he hissed, “You _can’t_ play the same trick twice.”

Loki gasped, clutching the area above the fatal wound, the act sending waves of déjà vu within the two of them. Thor quickly placed his hand over the wound as well, feeling the warm liquid coat his hands within seconds. His eye blurred with tears as he curled over his brother’s form, Loki’s forehead pressed into his neck, his legs twisted somewhere underneath his body.

“Loki please.” Thor begged, gripping his brother tighter, pressing desperately against the wound, hoping to stem the blood flow.

“Don’t –” Loki gasped, coughing wetly, his hands blindly searching for Thor’s. “Don’t let her take me. _Please_.” He begged, his voice tapering off at the end.

“Brother –” Thor choked, blinking away the tears clouding his eyes, “Brother _no_ , don’t – stay with me. Do you hear me? Loki you promised that we’d be together for eternity – so _stay with me_.”

Loki huffed tiredly at Thor's demanding tone and sighed.

He didn’t inhale again.

His body fell limp, and Thor crumbled further. “Brother?” He whispered, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. “ _Loki_ ,” he called, “Answer me.” Thor bit back the scream building in his throat, cradling his brother’s head gently as he laid Loki down on the bridge, rolling his brother’s limp form around.

The moment Loki’s sightless eyes met his, Thor knew what it felt like to have his world shattered a third time.

“No,” he moaned, hands pressing against Loki’s chest, “No, this is a trick, it’s a trick,” he muttered, “Loki wake up. You can’t play the same trick twice. I won't fall for it.” He pressed harder into his brother’s chest, turning his eyes away from his brother’s sightless ones. “Brother please – _please_. You won’t fool me again. Loki _wake up_!”

“Your majesty –” Brunnhilde interjected, keeping an eye on where Hela had vanished, swallowing her shock at seeing the proud warrior crumbling with grief. She hadn’t even seen Hela appear at all, the goddess had just blinked into existence and dealt the tragedy that her domain covered so swiftly that the Valkyrie had missed it until Thor had screamed his grief to the Nine Realms.

“Your majesty –” she tried again, the words trapped in her throat, “We need to – the Asgardians, Hela will try to stop them from escaping.”

Thor squeezed his eye shut, hot tears burning the empty hole where his other eye used to be. A thousand swords could pierce him now and the pain wouldn’t even compare to what he was feeling because _what kind of big brother was he that he could allow his little brother to die in front of him three times?_   With a gaping hole in his chest, he forced his fingers to release themselves from Loki’s armor, the blood on his hands drying quickly in the cool air. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself up onto his feet. He forcibly tore his gaze away from his brother’s, gingerly stepping over his brother’s body – _his fault, all his fault, he had asked Loki to come and Hela had seen his attachment and_ used _it_ – clenching his fists at his side, his nails digging into his palm. The smoke was thick, but not so much that the outline of Hela’s figure couldn’t be seen. Thor growled and charged forward, swiping a sword from the ground. He snarled his challenge and swung his sword, his sister blocking the blow with a sword of her own.

Roaring wordlessly, Thor shoved her backwards with all his strength, the anger within him akin to a raging inferno. He slashed at Hela, the goddess ducking, taking a swipe at him. Thor parried the blow away, pressing forward into Hela’s space. Their swords met in a shower of sparks, and Thor slid his blade down the length of hers, twisting harshly and yanking his sword aside, sending her own blade flying. With his left hand covered in electricity, he punched her in the gut. _Hard_.

She stumbled backwards, her lips twisted into a snarl. 

She flung more blades at him, but Brunnhilde lunged forward and knocked them out of the air, taking her own swipes at the goddess.

The Valkyrie ended up beside Thor, murmuring in shock, “She’s wounded.”

The words floated around Thor’s head for several moments before it sank in. He dropped his gaze to where Hela had an arm curled around her abdomen, her face twisted with unhappiness. He realized then that Valkyrie was right, that Hela was injured. Thor’s eyes widened with realization, Loki had driven his daggers into her body, he realized, and he did enough damage that Hela had not yet recovered.

Thor grinned like a shark, spinning his sword provocatively. Even when he was dead, Loki still had his back. He pushed away the grief that threatened to overwhelm him, focusing on the anger instead. “Hurts doesn’t it? _Sister_.” Thor mocked, crouching slightly.

Hela laughed, her insane laughter tinged with pain. “A failure of a son and a prince – even a failure of a would-be conqueror.” She sneered, “I would’ve thought you’d thank me.”

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor growled, “Is a better person than you are, than you’ll ever be. He’s more powerful than you’ll ever be.”

Hela tilted her head and grinned, her emerald eyes dancing with cruel amusement, “I know,” she purred, much to Thor’s confusion, “I know _exactly_ how powerful he is.”

Thor had about two seconds to consider the puzzling statement before instinct had him throwing himself to the ground, sharp blades slicing the air right where his head had been. He growled and spun on his heels, Brunnhilde doing the same beside him, the both of them stopping short, with Thor nearly dropping his sword.

Because standing a few feet away from him was Loki.

“Brother?” Thor whispered disbelievingly.

“Your majesty,” the other warrior murmured, her eyes equally wide with surprise, “I don’t think that’s your brother.”

Thor took a good look at Loki. The dark material of his brother’s armour meant that he couldn’t see the blood coating the wound on his brother’s chest. Loki stood several feet away from them, hunched over slightly. Two daggers were held loosely in his hands, but the most startling thing were his eyes. His eyes glowed a luminous green, the light encompassing his entire sclera, the pupils completely invisible. Yet his face was ashen, pale with the color of _death_.

“Magnificent isn’t he?” Hela chuckled, bringing their attention back to her.

“What did you do to him?” Thor whispered, horrified at the way his brother moved jerkily, as though his body didn’t belong to him.

“You didn’t think that I killed him just to taunt you did you?” Hela smirked, looking down at her nails, her body still bent slightly at the waist, “I _told_ you, I recognized him.”

Thor turned to glare at her, “ _What did you do_?”

Hela grinned, “I made him _mine_.”

Thor howled and charged at her, jerking to a stop when Loki appeared in front of him, catching his sword between his two daggers. Thor’s eyes widened, leaping backwards when a green blast shot out from Loki’s fingers.

The thunder god dropped to a knee, confusion, anger and disbelief warring within his mind. On the other side of the battlefield, Loki lowered his blades, his face still set in an impassive stone, his eyes reflecting the dark green of Hela’s magic. Thor ground his teeth together painfully, watching as Hela curled her long, slender fingers around Loki’s shoulder, setting her mouth beside his ear. It made his blood boil – to see Hela curled around Loki in such an intimate manner. In the millennia which he spent fighting on various realms, never had Thor felt the burning rage of hate settle in his bones so badly until this moment. His fingers tightened on the hilt of his sword, the knuckles turning white with how tense he was.

“I thought him familiar, back on Midgard,” his sister began, tapping her nails against Loki’s armour, each tap echoing across the Bifrost, a coy smile curling on her lips, “But I didn’t have the time to process who he was before he ran away.” She sighed heavily, as though saddened by the prospect. “He probably recognized _me_ , running as fast as he did.”

Thor swallowed the lump in his throat, “What are you saying?”

Hela grinned crookedly, hooking her fingers into the catch of Loki’s armour, “My little brother, one of the greatest sorcerers of _all time_ ,” she leaned in and whispered in Loki’s ear, narrowing her eyes at Thor, “Why don’t you show big brother just how powerful you _really_ are?”

Loki cocked his head to the side, his face still eerily blank. His daggers lit up in green fire in response, and Thor took his stance uneasily, Brunnhilde and Heimdall’s presence at his back giving him no reassurance at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, many apologies for the late chapter! Between all the assignments and projects due, I really didn't have much time to write. Also, this chapter kinda ran away from me? Loki just demanded to be the main focus of the events no matter what I tried to do, which is also the reason why there will be a third chapter. =.= 
> 
> Also just wanna thank everyone for being patient and for supporting this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter heheh.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel nor the Thor movies or any Thor characters as much as I want to.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out! :)

Loki lurched upright with a scream, one hand flying to his chest, the other materializing a dagger. He breathed hard, his mind whirling with chaos. The last thing he remembered was Thor calling his name in battle, a strange thing for this brother to do which was why he had been looking for Thor –

He gasped, looking down at his chest.

He remembered seeing the blade protruding from his chest, the agony as the blade was twisted in his body. Loki clutched at the spot where the wound should have been, feeling only the phantom pain of having been run through. He panted heavily, the fabric of leather armour bunching beneath his fingers. Loki swallowed, _why oh why was he_ always _being run through_?

Closing his eyes, Loki took several deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He staggered to his feet, stumbling as a wave of dizziness struck him. The god of mischief glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

He was standing in an empty field, not unlike the one he and Thor had been on Midgard where they had found Odin. Loki turned a full circle, keeping a wary hand on his dagger.

The landscape was quiet – no birds, no insects, just the slight ruffling of the wind as it sped past him, caressing his cheeks like an intimate lover. There was no sun, but the landscape remained bathed in light, and Loki took several steps forward. He had no cover here, being nothing but a bright bullseye for whatever scheme Hela had cooked up.

And he knew it was Hela, the fact that he hadn’t sensed the attack at all until it was far too late was proof of that. He knew who she was – or at least the power that she represented – and he hadn’t been keen on getting close to her for that very reason. It was why he hadn’t wanted to leave Sakaar with Thor, though as usual – his brother had thrown a wrench in his carefully laid plans.

_Sentiment_ , he scoffed internally. For all that he accused Thor of being an overly-sentimental oaf, he had still been struck with fear when Thor had agreed to go separate ways back on Sakaar. His ready agreement had cut him far deeper than his brother’s callous rejection back when Asgard was under siege by Malekith. Loki sighed, sentiment had led him to Asgard, to Thor’s help. And if he died because of it, he was _so_ going to haunt his brother.

He continued walking, unsure as to where he was going since the entire place seemed exactly the same all around. Years of being dragged onto wild adventures across the realms with Thor and his band of merry friends had ingrained into him the instinctive search for shelter. Loki chanced another glance up into the sky, squinting slightly. He sighed again, the whole place was desolate, barren – as dead as Svartalfheim had been but infinitely creepier.

A flash of movement caught his eye and Loki whirled around, his eyes widening

“Mother?”

* * *

 

Thor grunted and ducked, trying desperately to remain on the defensive against his warrior’s instincts.

Brunnhilde gasped beside him, “I really don’t think this is working.”

Thor growled, “You have a better idea?”

She shook her head mutely, leaping to the side the same time as Thor did, narrowly avoiding the blast of magic that exploded somewhere behind them. The Valkyrie lunged forward, slamming her sword against Loki’s daggers. Freeing one hand from the hilt of her sword, she grabbed one of her daggers from her back, slashing upwards. The other god leaned back, giving her the chance to kick him in the gut, mentally apologizing to him.

Loki stumbled back, his eyes still glowing a sickly shade of green. He reversed the grip on his daggers, holding them with the blade facing backwards. He crouched, Brunnhilde raising both sword and dagger in anticipation. Loki stepped forward and _disappeared_ –

Her eyes widened, and she dropped to the ground, feeling the edge of a blade skim her cheek. Her leg lashed out behind her, connecting with Loki’s shin. She hooked her feet behind his knee, pulling her leg up to her chest, causing him to fall backwards. In the same movement, she stood up, turned around and brought her sword down. A green shield blocked her attack at the last moment and that one second was all Loki needed to get back up on his feet and push her back.

Brunnhilde growled lowly, hefting her sword again. Thor had been hesitant to strike Loki, but she figured that since the guy was dead, he probably wouldn’t feel anything. _Besides_ , she justified, _he probably didn’t want to remain as a zombie any longer_. With that thought in mind, she leapt back into the fray, twisting and weaving between the spells that Loki sent her way.

On the other side of the Bifrost, Thor had resumed his attack on Hela. The knowledge that she had been injured – that she could be injured – had empowered him as much as watching her kill his brother had demoralized him. The goddess of death didn’t move as fluidly as she did before, but she was still a force to be reckoned with, and Thor was barely keeping up with her. He hesitated to use his lightning, not when he had tried, and Hela had just stood there, while Loki had appeared in front of her and took the full force of his attack. Watching his brother get thrown across the bridge by his own lighting had nearly crippled him – it certainly distracted him enough that Hela would’ve killed him were it not for Brunnhilde’s timely intervention.

He knew that the Valkyrie wanted to stop being on the defensive, he knew that it was a fool’s wish to remain defensive while facing an opponent like Loki. He of all people knew how devious Loki could be in a fight. But the fact that his brother was meeting all of their attacks head on meant that either Hela didn’t know the full extent in the way which his brother fought, which meant that she was just controlling his animated body.

_Or_ , Loki was still somewhere in that body, and he wasn’t using the full range of his skills. Skills that Thor didn’t even know about because he had never bothered to check in on Loki’s studies. Thor swallowed, if it was the latter option – he was hoping, _praying_ that Loki was somewhere in there – he vowed to himself that he would pay more attention to his brother.

Thor knew that the chances of Loki still being alive was slim, he knew that Brunnhilde was right, that he should give up and remove Loki from Hela’s thrall because that would be the merciful thing to do. But Thor couldn’t – _wouldn’t_ do that. He had given up on Loki too many times, had failed his brother too many times for him to give up now. His instincts were telling him that Loki was fighting, was somewhere in there fighting, and he would _not_ rob his brother of the chance to fight his way back.

Thor stared Hela down, praying that Brunnhilde would not kill his brother.

* * *

 

Only a millennium of having it beaten into his head prevented him from dropping his dagger when Frigga appeared before him.

“Mother?” Loki breathed, scarcely daring to believe his eyes.

The queen of Asgard smiled gently at him, “Loki.” She said, “My son.”

Loki stumbled forward a few steps, then stopped himself. He frowned, gripping his dagger tighter, “No, this is not possible. Who are you?”

“I am your mother, am I not?” she replied.

Loki shook his head, sliding into a crouch, his dagger braced before him, “Whoever you are,” he sneered, “You will _pay_ for taking that form.”

The smile on Frigga’s face finally dropped, and Loki felt his heart lurch, but kept his mask on.

“The boy doesn’t know.”

Loki whipped around at the voice, inhaling sharply, “ _Odin_?”

His father stared bemusedly back at him, still clad in the same mortal clothes he had been wearing when he and Thor had last seen him.

Loki looked between his parents, thrown off completely by their presence, “What – what is going on?” he whispered.

“Put down the dagger Loki, you are in no danger here.” Frigga assured.

Loki swallowed nervously, tightening his grip on his weapon. If this was some sort of game – and a very sick game it was – it would not do to let his guard down.

“Don’t know what?” he demanded, turning to glare at Odin, being mindful still of the presence of Frigga – not Frigga his mind reminded – standing a ways from him.

Odin stared at him in an oxymoronic mix of sadness and amusement, the stare making the hackles on Loki’s back rise.

“What?” he spat, his ire rising to the surface.

“You have always been so quick to see plots where there is none.” Odin replied simply, his lone eye a startling reminder of Thor’s current look.

The thought of Thor had Loki clenching his teeth, wondering just how he was faring against Hela.

“Am I to believe that my mother is truly here?” Loki countered, “That this is nothing more than some fancy illusion?”

Behind him, Frigga sighed, “It is indeed an illusion Loki,” she commented gently, drawing his attention to her once again, but before he could come up with any retort, she stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek, “But does that make it any less real?”

His breath hitched in his throat, subconsciously leaning into the warmth of her touch. “ _Amma_.” He breathed, the prickling sensation behind his eyes returning full force.

Frigga smiled at him, “My boy, my brave, _brave_ boy.”

The frown marring his forehead slowly smoothed out as he basked in the presence of his mother, having missed her comforting touch more than he was willing to admit. “Mother I – I don’t understand.”

Frigga smiled patiently, “We’re not really here Loki, but that does not mean that we’re not real.”

Loki raised a hand and gently touched his mother’s, almost breaking completely at the feeling of flesh underneath his fingers. “Where am I?”

“You know where you are Loki,” Frigga said, smiling sadly at him, “You’ve always been quick on the uptake.”

Loki looked down at his chest, his unoccupied hand reaching up to press against his sternum where the wound would’ve been. “I’m dead.” He said flatly, flicking his eyes up to her, “Aren’t I?”

Frigga just looked at him sadly.

Loki took in a shuddering breath. He remembered the pain as Hela’s sword tore through ligament and bone, the crunch as she drove the blade through his heart. He was definitely dead.

“Is this to be Valhalla then?” he asked, ignoring the cautious hope in his voice.

“This is not Valhalla.” Odin interrupted.

Loki felt as if his heart was doused in ice, “I suppose I am to be sent to Hel then.” He smirked humorlessly, “Of course I am, a monster would never have a place in the realm of the gods –”

“Enough, your words do more harm than good.” Frigga cut in sternly, giving Odin a glare that far surpassed Loki’s. Much to Loki’s surprise, the old king wilted immediately, cowed by his wife.

A part of Loki was thoroughly amused, but the major part of him was still bristling with hurt and defensiveness. “You don’t have to hide the truth from me,” he began, “I am well aware –”

“You will be silent as well.” Frigga snapped, turning her ire onto him so quickly that Loki felt his mouth snap shut before his mind even consented to do so.

The queen closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. The ferocity in which she gazed at Loki startled him a step back, but she refused to let him go. “Loki, listen carefully.” She pleaded, “You are not dead.”

Loki frowned in confusion, “I felt the blade mother, and you both are –”, he stumbled over his words, “You both are _dead_.”

Frigga shook her head, “You died, yes. But you’re not _dead_.”

If he was confused before, he was an infinite times moreso now.

“I don’t understand.”

“You’ve died before boy, haven’t you?” Odin rumbled, eyeing Loki meaningfully.

Loki frowned and recalled the last time he had thought he’d died – back on Svartalfheim.

“It’s different, is it not?” he murmured, pressing his hand harder against his chest, feeling the echo of the wound.

“Loki,” Frigga said quietly, waiting until he brought his eyes up to hers, “Your _seidr_ , it is a powerful gift, it has allowed you to heal from wounds so grievous it is thought to be fatal to all others.”

Loki laughed, “And that is supposed to be a good thing? Many others possess _seidr_ as well, you possess _seidr_ as well but that didn’t – it didn’t save you from the Kursed.”

Frigga shook her head ruefully, “No it didn’t. The _seidr_ I have is _learned_ , Loki, just as Odin’s _seidr_ was inherited.” She brushed her fingers through his hair, “Yours on the other hand, you were born _with_ _seidr_ running through your veins. Your _seidr_ is not just a storage of energy within you, it is a very part of your _soul_.”

Loki couldn’t wrap his head around it, “What?”

Frigga continued, still carting her hands through his hair, “Your _seidr_ is tied to your soul. What happened on Svartalfheim –”, a look of pure grief shadowed her gentle features, “– your _seidr_ saved your life then, clinging onto your physical body long enough to start healing the wound. And once it was healed enough, you could wake and let nature take its course.”

Loki was stunned beyond belief. “And now?” he asked, hardly daring to breathe, “Hela ran me through, I felt the blade strike my heart. How could I survive _that?_ ”

“Oh my son,” she said, “You are right, that not even your _seidr_ could protect you from a shredded heart. But Hela brought your body back.”

His heart dropped.

“ _No_.” he breathed, stepping back, Frigga letting him do so this time. He shook his head disbelievingly, “No that cannot be true!”

He spun around to look at Odin, but the sadness in the old man’s eyes told him all he knew.

Loki grabbed his head with his hands, “No,” he moaned, “Thor – if she took my body –”

Warm arms encircled him, and it was then that he realized that he had fallen to the ground, his legs folded messily underneath him. “Hush my son,” Frigga murmured.

Loki closed his eyes, “You said – you said that I am not dead. Because she brought my body back. How?”

“To bring your body back, she needed to make sure it was whole.” Frigga elaborated.

Odin picked up the explanation, settling beside the mother and son, “It is not the same as reanimating skeletons. Skeletons have little flesh, and need minimal _seidr_ to knit the bones together. To control them would be easy. To control a live body – as dead as it can be – requires a lot more _seidr_ to hold together – especially if the body were torn apart.”

“To control _your_ body,” Frigga continued, “She would’ve needed to close the wound she caused.”

“And my _seidr_ took over.” Loki finished, his voice as flat as it could be. He bowed his head, clasping his hands over each other in an attempt to stop their trembling. “And there is nothing I can do? Nothing that can prevent her from using my body like some _puppet_?” he spat angrily, the idea of his body being _used_ like this…

Frigga and Odin both exchanged a glance over his head, but it was the king who ultimately spoke up.

“Hela does not have healing _seidr_ ,” he said grimly, “Her powers lie in destruction and death, even her powers to animate the dead soldiers work best with the dead buried long ago. It is why she did not use the bodies of the Valkyrie to mount an attack against Asgard when she killed them, and why she couldn’t wait for them to become bones because the Valkyrie’s physical bodies would have been brought to Valhalla soon after their deaths.”

Loki remained silent, listening intently.

“What Hela does with you now is unique, special in a way only because she recognized the power you held within you.” Odin continued, “She uses your _seidr_ to help her twist your body to her needs.”

Loki exhaled shakily, climbing to his feet, “So for her to stop controlling my body, I will need to give up my _seidr_.”

Frigga followed suit, touching his shoulder lightly, “You control your _seidr_ , not the other way around.”

Loki swallowed and turned to his parents, “You cannot be my mother.”

Frigga frowned, reaching out to him, “Loki –”

He stepped away from her, shaking his head, summoning his dagger again. “No,” he insisted, raising the weapon, “You said that my _seidr_ was tied to my _soul_ – that I did not die from the Kursed’s attack because of it. And now, now you’re implying that to stop Hela I must give up _my_ _seidr_?” Loki threw his head back and laughed, a manic grin stretching his lips, “Odin I can understand, but my mother, would _never_ ,” he snarled, “Ask me to _die_.”

“So I will ask once again,” he growled, “Who are you truly?”

Both his parents looked at each other, then Frigga smiled, “You have always been the clever one.”

Loki remained externally unfazed, though his heart was thumping rapidly, “ _Answer_ me.”

Odin sighed, “We are messengers, taking a form most familiar to you.”

“But that does not mean that we are not your parents Loki,” Frigga said quietly, “A part of us still are the people who took you in and raised you.”

Loki felt his lips curl, “Messengers,” he repeated, “For what?”

Odin – ever the stoic king – took up the burden, “You remain in limbo between life and death. Because of your _seidr_ and the spell Hela has cast on you, you are tied to both the realms of the living and the dead. We are but illusions, to help you make a choice.”

Frigga smiled at him, making Loki shiver, “If you choose death, you will be with us.”

“Life,” Odin intoned, “And a world of pain awaits you.”

Loki huffed, “Never the easy choice for me is there?”

Odin snorted, “When have you ever chosen the easy path boy?”

He had to grin at that, because thinking of anything else was too painful. He was given a choice that no one else had, and truly, what were the odds of him receiving a chance like this? Hadn’t he been wanting to die ever since he found out about his heritage? Hadn’t he let go of Gungnir with the express reason of _dying_? Hadn’t he awaited death when Midgard’s monster had smashed him into the ground? Hadn’t he grinned with anticipation as the Kursed’s blade slid through him, only to curse when he awoke hours later in complete agony?

Loki stared at his parents – no, the messengers. The few steps he had taken away from them now seemed like a yawning chasm now. A distance that, once crossed, he could never return.

He took a step.

* * *

 

Thor was slammed into the ground for the umpteenth time, rolling away from the next blow the moment he landed on the ground, his sword swiping upwards. The blade caught his brother’s arm, but the cut closed in mere seconds, a flash of green the only indication that it was ever there.

On one hand he was glad, because this meant that Loki wasn’t getting hurt, but on the other hand, it meant that _he_ was sustaining all the injuries that his brother – however unwillingly – dealt to him, while Loki was not slowed down at all. It unnerved him greatly to see his brother’s blank face staring back at him. Even on Midgard, when Loki had been half mad with power, his brother had an array of expressions on his face.

Now though, now his face was eerily blank, devoid of all emotion. Thor had never seen that look directed towards him, only towards the visiting delegates from other realms when Odin brought them both to experience the duties of king. It scared him then, and it scared him now. Because Loki was an expressive creature, even when he was furious his eyes reflected his ire.

Thor growled, “Loki listen to me! Stop this brother, please. This isn’t you!”

Loki made no move of ever having heard him, only darted forward and slashed at him with his twin daggers, Thor desperately trying to keep up with his brother’s speed. If he had any doubts that Loki was not himself on Midgard, those doubts were definitely cleared now. Even under Hela’s thrall, Loki still moved at insane speeds, never staying in one place long enough for Thor to land a hit on him. Of course, it didn’t help that any blow Thor actually _landed_ didn’t stick at all.

Across the Bifrost, Hela’s chilling laughter echoed, “How many times do I have to tell you?” she grinned, ducking under Valkyrie’s sword and punching her in the stomach, whirling around to catch Heimdall’s blade on her own, pushing upwards and lashing out with one foot, sending the gatekeeper sprawling backwards.

“I’m not controlling his _mind_ ,” she laughed, dancing between both Brunnhilde and Heimdall, her prowess with the sword unmatched by even the two of them, “I can’t do that because he’s _dead_!” she cackled, flinging two swords at each fighter.

Of all the centuries he had lived, Thor had never felt like crying so much until this decade. He’d already lost his mother to Malekith, his father to old age, his friends to Hela, and now – his brother was all but lost to him. He could still see the way Hela had brutally run his brother through in his mind’s eye, and deep within his heart, he knew that even if Hela released her hold on Loki’s body, Loki was all but dead.

Steeling himself, Thor charged at his brother, resolving to relieve Loki from this gruesome masquerade as Hela’s puppet one way or another.

(He quietly prayed for miracle.)

* * *

 

His outstretched hand stopped shy of Frigga’s own upturned palm.

Loki paused, his fingers barely brushing his mother’s.

“What’s wrong?” Frigga asked?

Loki swallowed, “If I choose to go with you, I’m never coming back yes? This is permanent?”

Odin nodded, “If you choose to release your _seidr_ , your soul will no longer be anchored to your body and your body will eventually die.”

Loki inhaled sharply.

It wasn’t as though death scared him – no, he had experienced things far worse than death to be afraid of what represented an end to the madness in his life.

“And Thor?” he asked, because he had to know, “What will become of him?”

Odin lifted one shoulder, “We don’t know. He will most likely go on living his life.”

“That is if he doesn’t die by Hela’s hand first.” Loki said flatly, to which Odin inclined his head in agreement.

He sighed and dropped his hand, his mother doing the same.

“Will you not be choosing us then?” she asked gently, no accusation present in her tone.

Loki looked away, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know.” He lied.

Because he knew – he had always known. Despite what lies he’d told himself, how many times he had tried to pass his brotherhood off as sentiment, he’d known that at the end of the day, Thor was his brother, and in spite of all that they had gone through, in spite of all that _he_ had done, Thor had not given up on him.

The words the thunderer had said in the elevator on Sakaar had hit too close to home. Loki would forever deny it verbally, but the thought that Thor had finally had enough of being pushed away and agreeing to go their separate ways had _terrified_ him. Loki could swallow enough pride and admit – even if in the privacy of his own mind – that nothing had scared him more than Thor walking away. That despite how he had always claimed that they weren’t brothers, that he had pushed Thor away and hurt him, a part of him had always expected Thor to _remain_ there.

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He could leave now, he was already dead anyway, stepping over the abyss was just another practicality. Easier to leave all his burdens behind and just _die_.

But no, he couldn’t do that to Thor.

Because Thor had already lost Frigga, had just lost Odin. He’d already lost him once, and to lose him again, on top of everything else that had happened in the last few days – Loki knew that even the strongest person would break.

He exhaled silently. His brother needed him.

And not just to take the edge off the grief, to remind him not to shoulder the burdens alone. His brother was an Avenger – for whatever worth the term was now that the heroes had split up – and even though he had a duty to his people, there was no doubt that Thor would return to Midgard eventually.

Loki didn’t care about the rest of the would-be heroes. But Thor did, he would fight with them and for them, willing to sacrifice himself for his Midgardian friends. Against Midgard’s own villains, Thor would overpower them, especially with his newfound power. But Loki knew of one enemy that approached.

_Thanos_.

The Mad Titan had been cut off from the Tesseract and the Mind Gem when he failed the invasion, the Aether had been sent to the Collector on the other side of the galaxy almost as soon as they had secured it. Loki knew that this would only delay the Titan for naught but a moment. The Titan saw Midgard as a worthy gift for his Mistress Death – and he wondered vaguely if Hela knew of him – and the death and destruction the Titan would rain down on Midgard would be unlike anything the mortals were prepared for. The Avengers would assemble, and Thor would no doubt follow.

Loki would _die_ before allowing Thanos to take his brother.

He turned to face his parents, taking a deliberate step back even though it pained him to do so.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, looking his mother in the eye, “I can’t go with you.”

Frigga smiled knowingly, “Take care of each other alright?”

Loki smirked, “Aren’t I always the one cleaning up after Thor’s messes?”

Odin shook his head, a small smile tugging his lips, “The two of you got into so much trouble when you were both children.”

The god of mischief smiled back, “This will be painful, won’t it?”

Frigga nodded, “I’m sorry.”

Loki shook his head, “Don’t be, I’ve experienced the pain before.”

“It will be worse this time.” She warned.

Loki clenched his teeth and nodded, stepping back even further. “How do I get back?”

“Call on your _seidr_ ,” Odin replied, “It will guide you back.”

Loki nodded, and drinking in the last sight of his parents, he turned fully away from them, walking deeper into the grass.

“For what it is worth Loki,” Odin called out from behind him, making him pause mid-step, “I _am_ proud of you.”

Loki bit his lip and breathed shakily. A few seconds later, the presence of his parents vanished – a new senses of hollowness where he had not noticed before. He steeled himself and continued on his path.

Once he was far enough from where the illusions had appeared, he sat down, cross-legged, and regulated his breathing.

He reached deep within, finding the well of power that seemed so distant from him. He grasped onto its threads and followed its path home.

Almost instantly he doubled over, gasping as pain shot through his chest. Loki hissed and clutched at his chest, pushing the pain away. He focused on his power and continued following its threads, the pain intensifying with each metaphorical step he took. His arms and sides throbbed with agony from wounds he didn’t remember getting. Biting back a curse at Hela for using his body like this, Loki growled and pushed forward, a scream tearing itself from his throat.

* * *

 

Thor yanked the spear out of his shoulder, easily ignoring the burn the wound left behind. Several feet away from him, Valkyrie was getting to her feet, her breathing labored. He too stood tiredly, hefting his sword with sheer willpower alone. He didn't look at the alien ship that carried all the Asgardians left alive, knowing that even if he died here today, Heimdall - who he sent to the ship - would take care of them.

Hela stood before the two of them, her head tilted back as she spread her arms out, Loki standing behind her, his daggers held loosely in his hands.

“Are you ready to surrender yet?” Hela asked, a smug smile on her face.

“Never,” Thor growled, “I will die before kneeling to you.”

The goddess of death laughed and waved a hand at them, “Just kidding, I would’ve just killed you anyway.” She sneered, “But perhaps your death should come from a more intimate place.”

She flicked a finger, and Loki stalked forward until he was in front of her.

Thor swallowed and lifted his sword in preparation, crouching slightly, steeling his heart to take his brother down once and for all.

“ _Kill him_.” She ordered, meeting Thor’s eyes triumphantly.

Loki lifted his own daggers and _smiled_.

Thor had one second to be confused before Loki turned and drove his daggers deep into Hela’s abdomen, his smile turning into a snarl immediately. His eyes lit up with rage as he hissed, “I do _not_ appreciate people using my body for _fun_.”

A surge of power had him throwing Hela backwards, though the goddess regained her balance immediately.

“ _Impossible_.” She snarled, “This is impossible!”

Loki threw his head back and laughed, repeating mockingly, “Oh my dear, you can’t even _begin_ to imagine what is _possible_.”

With that he lunged.

“Loki!” Thor called out, a warning and an exclamation all at once.

Hela met him in the middle, calling upon her swords. Loki ducked under her swipe and twisted around her body, slashing at her flesh. She snarled and flung smaller daggers at him, but Loki danced between her blades, dropping to the ground suddenly and hooking his leg around hers, bringing her down. She rolled backwards to a stand, stumbling back as Loki thrust a dagger in her face, shoving his other knife into the already open wound when she raised a hand to block. He leapt backwards, avoiding a sharp projectile. She flung another five at him, but they passed through him harmlessly.

“Where are you?” she screamed, whirling about.

Thor howled and slammed into her, a huge bolt of lightning coming down from the heavens and striking her.

Hela was flung back, landing on the Bifrost painfully. She rolled to her feet and blocked Thor’s blow unsteadily. The god of thunder growled, “He’s right here.”

Startled, she couldn’t block – locked as she was with Thor – Loki sank his daggers deep into her back, lacing them with his poisonous magic, anger etched into every line on his face.

He dragged the daggers downwards, prompting another enraged screech from the goddess of death. Both brothers leapt away from her at the same time, Loki disappearing and reappearing by Thor’s side just in time to erect a barrier in front of the two of them, shielding them from Hela’s sudden onslaught of knives, swords and spears.

“Brother –” Thor began.

“Not now,” Loki hissed, “I can’t hold her off for long.”

“But you wounded her,” he protested, “We can defeat her.”

Loki shook his head, “She’s too powerful. The wounds are healing already. We need something more.”

The barrage ended and they traded blows again, both brothers stepping back when Valkyrie leapt at Hela from behind and drove her sword through the goddess’ heart.

Even then, that only stopped Hela for several seconds, the three fighters having to dodge the enraged goddess’ attacks afterward.

A snarl and a spell thrown at the goddess of death had her frozen for a minute, giving them a much needed reprieve.

“We need to find another way to defeat her.” Loki hissed under his breath, bending over slightly.

“I hate to agree with you, but this really isn’t working.” Valkyrie huffed, her sword clutched in her hand, having retrieved it when Hela threw it out of her body.

Thor grunted, then said, “Have you ever thought, what if we were never meant to _prevent_ Ragnarok?”

His brother and Valkyrie both stared at him.

Loki cocked his head, “You can’t possibly mean –”

“Think about it,” Thor said urgently, “Hela draws her powers from Asgard, and Surtur is prophesized to destroy Asgard.”

“God I hate that prophecy.” Valkyrie muttered.

“You’re talking about destroying the entire realm.” Loki replied incredulously, “You want to unleash Ragnarok – _deliberately_.”

Thor nodded, “Aye, I do.”

Loki stared at him for several heartbeats before laughing and shaking his head, “You’re mad.”

Thor grinned, “I learned from the best.”

“Alright,” Valkyrie nodded, “Ragnarok it is then. Always wanted to go out with a bang.”

“Head to the vault and place Surtur’s crown in the Eternal Flame,” Thor instructed Valkyrie, “Loki and I will hold Hela off.”

She nodded and ran back to the Grandmaster’s ship, the ship speeding overhead as both brothers prepared themselves for the battle of their lives.

“I suppose,” Loki started, “You get your wish after all – that we’d fight side by side until the end of time.”

Thor smiled at the reference then replied, “That is true, but this is not the end, not for us.”

Loki nodded grimly and the both of them charged, the three children of Odin clashing against each other on the Bifrost.

* * *

 

Loki would not deny it – he wished he had one of those mortal cameras to take a picture of Hela’s face when Surtur burst through the palace of Asgard. He grinned savagely, drinking in the sight of Hela’s shock when the prophesized doom of Asgard rose from within the palace. Every Asgardian knew about the Ragnarok prophecy – even Hela.

He recognized the moment she put two and two together when her outraged yell pierced their ears. Loki raised an eyebrow at the spikes that rose from the water around them, thanking every star he knew that she had not gone full power on them before. It was humbling really, to know that Hela was so powerful that she could go toe to toe with Asgard’s doom.

“Thor let’s go.” He murmured, nudging his brother.

Thor tore his gaze away from the showdown between Surtur and Hela, the two harbringers of death duking it out in the middle of the golden real. He looked at his brother and nodded, stepping closer to grab his brother by the wrist when he was interrupted by a loud roar.

The two of them turned just in time to watch a green shape fly towards Surtur.

“ _No you idiot_!” Thor roared, “Come back here!”

Loki pressed a hand to his face, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He grumbled.

Loki winced when Surtur plucked the Hulk from his face and hurled him back to the bridge, not even breaking momentum in his battle with Hela, the Hulk landing with a loud _crack_. The Hulk shook his head and geared up for another leap but Thor quickly cut in, “Hulk no!”

“But, big monster!”

Thor shook his head sternly.

Loki could have laughed at the way the Hulk looked almost forlorn at not being able to fight a big monster – except for the fact that the Hulk ambled closer to them.

Eyes widening in realization of what the Hulk intended to do, Loki scrambled back, “No do not touch –”

The Hulk grabbed them both in each hand and _leapt_ –

They landed on the ship, Heimdall greeting them at the doorway. While Thor turned back to survey the devastated landscape that was Asgard, Loki slinked away, practically falling into the next corridor while he went. He held a hand to his ribs, leaning tiredly against the wall of the ship. Loki closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.

It didn’t help that every part of his body was on fire, and every breath felt as though a thousand knives were piercing his lungs. Loki pressed a hand against his chest, trying to fight back the black dots that threatened to overwhelm his vision.

Instinct had him casting an illusion as soon as he heard footsteps, and he straightened up, pasting on a smile.

“Loki.” Thor said quietly, his entire demeanor downcast.

The smile dropped of his face, “It’s done then?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Thor nodded sombrely, his lips twisting downwards. “Asgard is…gone.”

Loki sighed, “It had to be done.”

“Did it? Did I make the right choice?”

Loki shook his head, touching his brother’s arm lightly, “If you think that way you would never get any respite.” He murmured softly, “You took the best choice at the time to stop a massacre. That is what is important.”

Thor smiled tiredly, “What would I do without you brother?”

“Probably die in a ditch somewhere.” Loki quipped.

Thor laughed lightly and shook his head, staring at Loki intently. Without warning, the thunderer reached out and pulled Loki forward, his arms encircling the smaller god within seconds. Thor pressed his face into the crook of Loki’s neck, ignoring the small gasp of surprise and focused on the steady pulse.

“I thought you were gone.” He whispered brokenly, “I thought – I thought that I had to lose you again. Loki I – she went after you because of me.”

_What_? Loki frowned, preparing a rebuttal.

“Hela she – she saw you when you arrived, she said she recognized you and – I distracted you.” Thor continued, squeezing his eyes shut, “I distracted you and she –”

“I’m _here_.” Loki soothed, his arms coming up to rest on Thor’s back hesitantly.

“But you almost weren’t. I saw – I _watched_ Loki. I had to fight _against_ your body and I –” Thor opened his eye.

And saw the telltale flickering of his brother’s illusion.

For a brief moment, Thor was stunned because _no, Loki wouldn’t_ –

He growled and pushed Loki off him, gripping his brother hard by the shoulders.

“Loki what are you –” his voice trailed off as he caught Loki’s wince.

“Can you decide if you want to hug me or not you oaf?” Loki sniped, covering up his wince with a scowl.

Thor frowned, he didn’t remember his brother getting hurt – apart from that moment – but he couldn’t be completely sure either. “Loki,” he started slowly, “Drop the illusion.”

Loki startled, blinking at him in shock, “What?”

“Please brother.” He implored, relaxing the tight grip he had on his brother’s shoulders.

Loki stared at him for several seconds more, then sighed. He looked away and dropped the illusion.

Thor couldn’t contain the wounded sound that escaped him.

His brother looked exhausted beyond belief, the sharp edges of his face cutting a gaunt, hollow look in the dim light of the alien ship.

“Loki what –”

Loki clenched his jaw and looked away, “I came back from the _dead_ you oaf, even I wouldn’t expect to look prim and proper.” he said snappishly, crossing his arms over his chest despite the pain radiating through his entire body.

“I, I’m sorry brother. I didn’t think…” Thor looked down in guilt, shame already coloring his cheeks and bleeding into his mind.

Loki took one glance at his brother and sighed, relaxing his tense stance, “You needed reassurance, it’s fine.” He said shortly but not unkindly.

Thor gave him a wan smile but did not probe further. Instead, he asked his brother, “Would you accompany me to speak to our people?”

Loki squinted at him, searching his brother’s face for any sign of mockery. Finding none, he sighed internally and, despite wanting to keel over for the next decade, he nodded his assent.

Thor’s smile widened slightly and he turned, Loki taking a step after him.

The world of metal and lights spun before his eyes, and Loki snapped out a hand to grab the nearest steady object, his vision blurring.

A loud roaring in his ears blocked out any sound at all, though he could vaguely hear someone calling his name, a slight pressure on his arm and back. The pain in his chest intensified and Loki doubled over, crumpling to his knees. He placed a hand on his chest where Hela had struck him, feeling the area soaked with liquid.

“Oh.” He murmured in realization.

He listed sideways into a pillar of warmth before he could do anything else, the world fading to black as the sounds of an alarmed shout reached his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out! I love reviews heh

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out! :)


End file.
